


Memory Nightmare

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, If You Squint - Freeform, Jekyll and Hyde, is that the tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Licht has a nightmare about his fight with Higan.That’s pretty much it.





	Memory Nightmare

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

White. 

_Red._

Licht woke up in a cold sweat. He was sitting bolt upright, eyes wide, and heart racing. It took him a minute to recognize the hotel room as the room he’d fallen asleep in. It took him even longer to realize that the shaking wasn’t coming from the room, but from him. He clenched his fists, demanding that his body stop shivering. But his body didn’t listen. 

Licht forced himself to stand on shakey legs as he quietly padded his way into the bathroom, trying to not wake Hyde. The last thing Licht wanted right now was for the vampire to see him in such a state. He didn’t think he’d ever live it down. 

Licht shut the door before he turned the light on. He turned the sink on and leaned against it. His arms were still shacking. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “Stop. Stop shaking. Angels don’t get nightmares. Angels don’t get scared,” he muttered to himself. The memory of a sharp pain raced up his arm. Licht clenched his fingers around the bandaged portion of his arm. Three weeks had hardly been enough time for most of his wounds to head. Higan’s blows cut deep. 

Licht laid his forehead against the cool marble of the counter, trying to fight off a mounting headache. “Angels don’t get hurt...” he said in almost a whisper. He let out a long breath, closing his eyes. 

Hyde had healed already, save for a few faded scars that were certainly going to be gone within the next week. The only lasting damage had been to his strength and their bond. Licht wondered what Hyde had done with his name tag. Licht remembered returning both pieces to him after everything was said and done. But he hadn’t seen either piece since then. Hyde assured him that their bond was still intact, but Licht couldn’t help the unwelcome feelings of worry for the demon that bubbled up inside him. 

Licht sighed. He dipped his fingers into the stream of water the sink was still providing. The water was calming. He debated taking a shower, then mumbled a soft curse as he realized he didn’t know what time it was. He reluctantly turned the water off, wiping his fingers on a hand towel. He turned the light off and slipped out of the bathroom, stealthily making his way over to the night stand. He got just close enough to see that it was just past two am. Licht suppressed a groan. He couldn’t just start the day. Kranz would know he hadn’t slept much. Licht was certain Kranz had some sort of psychic power. 

Licht sat down on his bed, glancing over at Hyde. The demon was perfectly still, laying on his back. Licht settled his head between his knees, closing his eyes. He needed to go back to sleep. He deepened his breathing, feeling himself start to drift off. 

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

**_Red._ **

Licht’s eyes shot open again. His hands were clenched around his ankles. His heart raced, pounding against his ribs. He took several deep breaths and raised his head, feeling his spine creak in protest. He glanced at the clock. It hadn’t even been half an hour since he’d fallen asleep. Licht muttered a short curse, shifting positions. “Stop shaking,” he breathed. “Angels don’t get scared. You’re an angel. You’re not scared. Angels don’t get hurt.” 

Licht stretched his stiff legs out, glancing over at Hyde again. He froze. Hyde was propped up on one arm, looking over at him. Licht could see Hyde’s eyes reflecting the light of the digital clock. He debated on how to respond. He wondered how much Hyde had seen and heard. 

Hyde didn’t say anything, but silently stood up, crossing the three feet between them. He slipped under the covers, pulling Licht under as well. Licht opened his mouth to yell at him, but Hyde’s soft voice stopped the words in his throat. “I have nightmares too.”

Licht felt something in his chest break and he let himself lay down completely. Hyde moved closer, throwing an arm over Licht’s stomach. “Just for tonight,” he murmured. Licht hesitated, then let himself relax. He closed his eyes. Hyde was really warm. Licht felt himself drifting off, surrounded by warmth this time. 

Black.

White.

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

White. 

Black. 

Orange.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea today and decided to make a one shot for once. -shrug-
> 
> Let me know what y’all think. :3


End file.
